Time is of essence
by x.Katty.x
Summary: Merlin is given a warning that an enemy will come after him, and will do anything to get him. He must protect camelot and his loved one. At the end he must stand and fight alone.  set after series 2. please R&R


**Well since it's the holidays I've decided I would try and write a merlin fanfiction. So here is chapter 1! :)**

**Hope you's like it!**

**Merlin belongs to the bbc **

Dark clouds had be hovering over Camelot for months, however today the sun shone through and the dark clouds disappeared with in a blink of an eye.

The rays of the sun shone through travelled on the cool breeze landing upon the window lighting up the room with golden glow, Merlin sat at a small wooden table staring into a bowl of soup.

"Merlin it doesn't matter how hard you stare at it, it will still be there" Gaius said.

"What?" Merlin asked not hearing a word he had said.

"What is the matter with you?" Gaius had noticed that Merlin hadn't been himself for days but when he ever asked Merlin would quickly change the subject.

"Nothing at all, I'm fine! stop worrying about me" Merlin had been down for days because Uther had been walking around for half a year in a mood because Morgana had gone missing, the dragon had been set free, Camelot was suffering because of it and it was all his fault

"Well you better get off to work or you'll be late again."

For once Merlin was on time in fact Arthur would be surprised. Merlin knocked on the door and walked in to find Arthur still sound asleep, and then he started feeling guilty again he knew Uther was making his son go out with a search party to find Morgana, sometimes he'd be gone for weeks to return to a disappointed father.

He lay Arthur's breakfast out on the table and went to open the curtains.

"Go away!" Arthur mumbled as the sun shone through the window waking him up from a deep slumber.

"No, you have to get ready as your father has requested a meeting in the great hall."

Arthur groaned and threw a pillow over his head blocking out the light "Make up a lie and get me out of it!"

"Lie to him yourself I'm not getting thrown in the stocks for lying to the king."

"You're a rubbish servant!"

"No I'm a smart servant" Merlin grinned, Arthur just laughed but noticed it wasn't Merlin's usually grin he had also noticed that Merlin hadn't been himself for days, but Merlin wouldn't talk to him maybe he was really upset about Morgana he knew they were close, but Arthur thought it was more than that he'd seen Merlin crying over the last dragon lord Balinor when he got killed, Arthur never understood why but Merlin had said he was upset for the people of Camelot but Arthur wasn't stupid he knew there was more to it than that.

"I need you to clean my chamber, wash my clothes, polish my armour and boots and muck out the horses... Merlin are you listening to me?" Arthur snapped in annoyance.

"Yeah I'm listening" Merlin said staring out the window.

"What did I say then?" Merlin repeated what Arthur had said.

"Do you know what my father wants this time?" Merlin shook his head even through it properly the same reasons as all the other times.

Arthur and Merlin entered, Merlin went and stood next to Gaius as he usually did.

"I'm guessing you want me and my knights to go out looking out for Morgana again?"

"No I've realised that she's gone I'd be surprised if the sorcerer hasn't already killed her, so I've decided to throw a feast in the memory of Morgana and to celebrate the happy memories of her." Uther announced.

Nobody knew what to say he'd sent Arthur and his knights out to search for Morgana week after week, Gaius knew something was wrong he would speak to Uther after everyone had left, so they could speak in private.

"That's all" everyone walked out to carry on with their daily tasked. "Gaius I have nothing else to say."

"Sire what made you change your mind? It's not like you..."

"Gaius a wise man once told me you have got to realise when enough is enough. I've seen the way people avoid me, and how people are scared of me even my own son has had enough! Morgana is properly dead by now and I want people to remember her in a good way, I think this will show the people I have moved on and not to be afraid."

Uther stared out the window and to Gaius he looked like a broken man.

"Sire you don't know that she's dead you mustn't give up hope there might be a chance she's still alive, you can't give up on..."

"Morgana will be dead by now the sorcerer who kidnapped her would have killed her by now!" Uther said.

"Sire you don't know that."

"Yes I do their all out for revenge, first my wife, then Morgana and next they'll go after my son, they might be all over the village and in the woods, there all out there just waiting for the right moment!"

Gaius walked out leaving Uther moaning to himself, Merlin walked around the corner.

"Did you find out why he's giving up on Morgana?" Merlin asked.

"Well I believe that Uther is paranoid, he's worried that the sorcerer who took Morgana is going to take Arthur and that there all hiding out in the woods and the villages around the kingdom. It doesn't make sense Merlin but keep a close eye on Arthur and don't let him get into any trouble. Promise me."

"Of course I promise it's my destiny to protect him, what else am I suppose to do." He replied.

Everyone was preparing for the feast and Merlin hummed to himself as he walked down the street to collect ingredients for the kitchens, he was surrounded by the sound of children laughing, people stood chatting the whole Kingdom was buzzing about the fact that King Uthur was getting over the fact that Morgana would not return, but Merlin knew she would if Morgause was able to save her.

The sounds of the town became quiet and Merlin noticed that the people weren't moving, wondering if he had accidently frozen time he suddenly felt the presence of another.

Out from the shadows walked a hooded figure "Emry's I've found you at last!" a deep voice said.

Merlin not knowing what to do at all panicked and said the first spell that came to his mind." lanciare indietro!"

The hooded figure held out a hand and Merlin's spell was thrown back to him, who only just ducked in time.

"Your magic will not work on me as you are not as powerful as you will become when you discover you're other identity which will lead you either into the darkness or the light!"

"Who are you? What do you mean my other identity?" Merlin asked.

"You do not need to know who I am, you are not at your full power yet until you discover your other identity, which will make you the most powerful warlock in all of Albion and what I want well I've come to warn you" The deep voice replied.

"Warn me about what?" he asked curiously.

"You have made quite a few enemies and one seeks to destroy you, you must be careful. They will do anything to get to you, I must stress that if you are put in dangerous situations do not act rashly, your enemy is not to be taken lightly."

"What do you mean they will do anything to get me?" this man was starting to sound like the great dragon, which was also starting to annoy him.

"Only time will tell, one thing I must warn you about is that Camelot will face its darkest hour and when the time comes you must stand alone. Your enemy will reveal themselves in a few days time."

The man faded out of sight and everything returned back to normal as if nothing had happened at all.

**Well hope you's enjoyed it :)**

**I will try and update regularly**


End file.
